Sakura the Mini Girl
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set during CCS: Clear Card Arc-After capturing six Clear Cards so far, Sakura Kinomoto, while trying on a new Battle outfit by Tomoyo, once again captures another new Card that shrinks anything and anyone at will, "The Mini", which, since Tomoyo lost her chance to record the capturing, decides an idea to make up for it...which Sakura is reluctant to do. Warning: Contains Spoilers!
1. Sakura the Mini Girl

_**Sakura The Mini Girl.**_

 **Author's Note: Welcome to my new Cardcaptor Sakura One-Shot story. Unlike my previous one and unlike the ones that use the English names, this is set during the events of the Clear Card Arc and will not be connected to the Sailor Moon Continuum due to the new anime not following the First English Dub version of the original anime. Thus, it will maintain the original Japanese names.**

 **I'll do my best with it, and while I'm not 100% sure if this will come to pass in the new Anime and it would be nice to see it happen, this a new Clear Card that...well, why don't you go ahead and find out to avoid the spoilers?**

 **I do not own the rights of Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

She had already discovered and captured another new Clear Card just the other day; Gravitation. So far on Sakura's list of new Cards, were Gale, Siege, Aqua, Reflect, Action and now Gravitation, making it six in total.

While her Sakura Cards, all 53 of them, including the Nameless Card created by her own tears two years ago just before Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong, were still blank. It didn't help matters that the mysterious cloaked figure in her dreams still attempted to steal her new Key. She still had no idea who it was or what they wanted other than to steal her powers for some reason. All that matters to her at the moment was try and live out a normal life while investigating what is going on.

Right now, at Junior High School, she and all of her friends; Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and their new friend and new transfer student, Akiho Shinomoto, who was very similiar to Sakura and very kind, once again sat in a circle in the school fields for lunch.

"So what's Paris really like, Akiho-Chan?" Chiharu asked, almost excitedly.

"It's really beautiful. Though while it sort of reminds me of England, the Effel Tower is very lovely when it lights up at night on a clear day." Akiho explained, while thinking back of her early memories.

"I'd love to go to England and Paris someday. They sound like very amazing places to visit." Sakura said, thoughtfully.

"Me too! Imagine all the sights we'd see!" Tomoyo agreed.

"I'd like to go visit Germany. It's one of the first places I'd love to visit." Naoko admitted.

"...Paris sounds nice." Syaoran said, though he didn't seem to pay too much attention to what the others were talking about.

As usual, Yamazaki, one for false gossip, then spoke up, explaining a false story, "Speaking of England. As one would have read the old fictional story ' _Alice in Wonderland_ ', they say that if you read the part where Alice shrinks in bed, the Shrinking Fairy will appear to you in your sleep and make you two inches tall permamently. The same thing with the American movie 'The incredicle Shrinking Man'."

Both Sakura and Akiho gasped, shrinking back a little in fright identically while muttering in unison, "I-I don't want the Shrinking Fairy to shrink me!"

"That's dangerous!" Syaoran commented, shocked and amazed.

"Another case, if anyone sees you at that height, you will only end up growing into a massive gia-Mmph!" Yamazaki was cut off when Chiharu growled before showing a rice ball into his mouth in annoyance.

"The only thing I wish that could shrink is your BIG mouth." The teenage girl grumbled in exasperation.

Akiho, still a bit gullible, giggled nervously, "I have always loved the Alice franchise, but I promise not to read Alice in Wonderland at night from now on."

"Look what you did? Now you made poor Akiho and Sakura paranoid!" Chiharu angrily grabbed Yamazaki by the collar of his shirt and shook him rather too violently back and forth.

While only both Tomoyo and Syaoran know of this, Sakura thought back of the time when the Little Card shrank her down the size three years ago when she was in the process of capturing the Clow Cards, and then transforming it and the Big Card into Sakura Cards when she had been transported into the book realm of the story Alice in Wonderland.

' _I'm really glad Akiho won't have to go through what I did when it came to reading the story._ ' Sakura thought to herself as she gazed at her new close friend.

* * *

Later on Saturday two days later, Sakura had invited Tomoyo over for a visit while Toya and Yukito were hanging out at the latter's house for the night and her father had gone on a business trip for University in another town for a week. He was expected to return home on Monday.

So the girls and Kero had the house all to themselves for most of the day.

"And...all done!" Tomoyo said in delight after she finished with the last stitches of the new outfit she just made for Sakura.

The new battle costume Sakura was test-wearing which now was completed, was a blue dress that went down to just above her knees, with short puffy sleeves on her shoulders, white frills at the bottom of the dress, a white apron to go with it with a white bow on the back, white garter shorts underneath and white long stockings with black clip-on shoes, and a black head band that rested on her head.

"It's a cute costume...but, it kind of reminds me of the costume I wore three years ago." Sakura admitted, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Tomoyo giggled, explaining, "That's because it's based on it with a mixture of the Alice in Wonderland book, combined with the 1951 movie."

"Hoe?" Sakura gapped, startled.

"Don't I look so charming and awesome in my new outfit?" Kero spoke up, hovering all over the place as he now wore a blue top hat and black bow-tie, happily flying around while admiring the pieces Tomoyo gave him.

He then approached the two girls and inquired hopefully, "So, when are we gonna have those chocolate puddings?"

"You always think about food, don't you, Kero-Chan?" Sakura sweatdropped, only for her and her two friends to hear a strange but soft tinkling noise behind them. Blinking in confusion, the trio turned to see...something quite missing.

"What happened to the couches?" Sakura asked. True, the couches of the living room had indeed disappeared.

Or maybe not.

"There they are! I mean...I think it's them." Tomoyo pointed onto the ground where the couches used to be. True to her words, it didn't take Sakura or Kero long before they spotted them...miniturized and now only two inches tall. Kero approached the sudden shrunken furniture and frowned.

"This is not normal. What's going on?" Kero muttered.

Suddenly, they heard another tinkling sound, and this time, the trio whirled around, to see that now the TV had suddenly shrunk. Their eyes widened at the sudden shrinking incident, which then made the trio share glances at a sudden realisation.

"Another Card?" Tomoyo guessed, and Sakura nodded firmly, just as they heard more tinkling sounds and when the group spun around, they saw just in time to see the coffee table shrink and a small orb of light floating away, from the group and into the kitchen.

"Quick, after it!" Kero instructed, and Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, hurrying to catch up to the new Card behind all of this when they froze as it continued to shrink things one by one; From the Dining Table to the chairs, to the Tea-Pot and Coffee Maker. "Sakura! Quick!" Kero called out.

"Right!" Sakura nodded, quickly pulling out the Key and chanted the new magical words and when she finished, it grew into the Dream Staff which she spun around a few times before she, Tomoyo and Kero cried out in alarm when the little Light Orb, apparently sensing Sakura's powers, flew straight towards them.

"Look out!" Sakura cried out, pushing Tomoyo and herself out of the way while Kero hovered out of the way, just in time to avoid the Card who then flew into the hallway.

"How are we going to catch it?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly. "It'll shrink the entire house at this rate."

Sakura nodded in a concerned agreement. "I can't use Gale; it'll only damage the house, and Aqua will end up soaking it."

"If only we could catch it off-guard somehow." Kero thought deepily.

Sakura thought hard as well, until she remembered the Gravitation Card and had an idea. Nodding to herself and telling her friends to stand back, Sakura pulled it out from her dress pockets and chanted it, "Pull back that Orb of Light!"

It worked, because the Gravitation Card's power followed the little orb of Light and successfully caught it, pulling it back against it's will. This allowed Sakura to hold out her Staff and chanted, finishing, "SECURE!"

The dream-like Crystal motions of capturing it engulfed the Orb, before it created it's Clear-Card form, as it and the Gravitation Card overed to Sakura who gently grasped them, while everything that the new Card had shrunk immediately all returned to their original size, much to the trio's relief.

" _'To miniturize at will'_." Sakura read at the top, before gazing at the new Card's name. "Mini?"

"Sure is a good name for it." Kero commented, referring to the fact that how this Card could shrink anything.

Sakura nodded, before they heard Tomoyo sniffling. They turned to her worriedly, as Sakura asked, noticing her best friend's tears, "Tomoyo-Chan? Are you okay?"

"...I forgot to get my camera to record your capture." Tomoyo sniffled, upset. This only made Sakura collaspe onto the ground(anime-style) with a sweatdrop and groan of disbelief.

Despite this, Sakura stood up and said ensuringly, "Well, maybe hopefully next time."

"Yeah..." Tomoyo nodded, before she suddenly perked up and asked, "Wait. That new Card can 'Miniturize at will', yes?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Sakura replied, blinking, slightly caught-off guard.

The way how her friend was now giggling as she went to retrieve her camera from the counter made Sakura suddenly feel like Tomoyo had something planned in her mind...something that is about to scare her.

"To make it up for it...would you please use that Card to shrink yourself for a while so I can record you?" Tomoyo asked.

"HOE!?" Sakura exclaimed, shocked. Did she and Kero just hear her right?

Tomoyo's eyes then twinkled in excitement as she continued, "To see Cardcaptor Sakura, Junior High-School Student, shrunk down to size in the new battle outfit that is suited perfectly for it! I would love to see that experience! Because I never got the full chance with the Little Card three years ago."

The memory of that time returning, and mentally groaning at the fact that, in order to make Tomoyo feel better, Sakura couldn't just say no...even if the idea of shrinking down to size against her will for the third time in her life wasn't really appealing. Though on the other hand, at least this time Sakura didn't have to worry about being shrunk down without an idea in returning to normal or turning too big.

Swallowing the nervousness, Sakura sighed and replied, "...Okay. But I have to return to normal before Toya gets home."

"Hooray!" Tomoyo cheered.

"It's not so bad, Sakura. It won't take long." Kero encouraged. Admittingly, he was actually looking forward in seeing his friend shrunk down to size again, even though the last time Sakura's powers shrank as well. At this time the Staff would shrink with her.

Gulping, Sakura reluctantly held out the Mini Card, chanting, "Mini-Card, upon your master's call, shrink me down to two inches tall!" hitting the card with her Staff which both glowed.

The Card's magic then swirled around her and her Staff before both started shrinking. Tomoyo watched in delight as she recorded this with her camera, while Sakura got smaller and smaller. Eventually after almost a minute, Sakura stopped shrinking and was now only two inches tall. She looked up and sweatdropped nervously at the towering Tomoyo who loomed over her, capturing her new height on camera.

"Oooh! You look so adorable, Sakura! That outfit is much better on you now that you're small." Tomoyo squealed as she bend down on her knees to get a closer look. Kero landed next to the tiny Cardcaptor, standing at his full height which made Sakura flinch a little.

"Hmm...about the same height as you were when the Little Card first shrank you." Kero said after mentally measuring his friend's current size.

"Somehow, that makes me feel even smaller than the last time." Sakura sighed, only to cry out in alarm when Tomoyo suddenly reached out and plucked her wand from her tiny hands and then placed it into her own pockets. "T-Tomoyo!? What are you doing!?"

"I'm only keeping your Staff with me for safety." Tomoyo giggled, and Kero chuckled nervously, but at the same time, he got the idea and decided that it was just harmless fun, while she continued, "I mean, where would the fun be if you grew back too soon, anyway?"

When Tomoyo then reached out towards Sakura, the latter shrieked and attempted to run away, only for Kero to quickly hold her in place.

"Kero-Chan! Not you too!" Sakura cried out, struggling and squirming to break free, but given her current height, her Guardian Beast friend was too strong.

"Calm down, Sakura. We're just having fun." Kero ensured his friend, while he let go of Sakura who was then scooped up by Tomoyo who wrapped her fingers around her tiny body, leaving only her upper half and arms free. The grip wasn't tight, but it was still too strong for Sakura to pull herself free.

While Tomoyo recorded this moment with her camera, saying, "Just like in those giant stories..." sighing in delight and bliss. It just felt so...right, to be holding her best friend in her hand.

She then stood at her full height and carried Sakura with her as Tomoyo and Kero headed for the stairs, towards Sakura's bedroom. Once inside, Tomoyo gently placed Sakura onto her desk while Kero landed and sat next to the shrunken girl who was still nervous.

"Tomoyo, Kero, please...You can't keep me like this!" Sakura cried out.

"I know, but I can't help it. Just being able to have you like this is so exciting! I've managed to capture the moment of the best friend I've ever had shrink herself to only two inches tall and being able to hold you in my hands. I mean, I love you in your original size, but right now, I wish I can keep you like this!" Tomoyo smiled happily, which made Sakura sweatdrop.

"While we're not getting carried away, I have to admit, I like being bigger than you, Sakura. Heh heh." Kero chuckled, somewhat evilly, and Tomoyo secretly shared the expression.

Sakura giggled, still nervous. "Well, being little is tough. But I guess I can try and cope in being this small for a little while."

"Great!" Tomoyo said happily, before she held her hand in front of Sakura, allowing her to step onto it as the normal-sized girl raised the tiny girl to her chest level as Sakura looked up at her huge friend. "So, anything you want to say in your new size?"

"I wish I were big again?"

"Don't worry. You will be soon, when I feel it is time." Tomoyo said, before gazing at Kero and asking, "If it's okay with you, Kero-Chan."

"Well...as long as you go easy on Sakura, then that's okay with me to keep her this way until before Toya gets home." Kero replied, shrugging and decided there was no harm in keeping Sakura in her miniture height.

"Yay!" Tomoyo cheered, while mindful not to drop Sakura who flinched at the loud tone of her friend's voice due to being small. The next thing the latter knew, Tomoyo clutched her the way she did before they entered her bedroom. Tomoyo then put her camera down onto the desk next to Kero before clutch her tiny friend in both hands.

"Uh, Tomoyo? Ahh!" Sakura cried out as she was lifted up to Tomoyo's face, making the smaller girl sweatdrop again at the fact that she was so close and her friend was gigantic in her point of view.

The dark-haired girl giggled, "You're just like a doll, Sakura. If only I could take you home and keep you this small forever!" which made Sakura swallow nervously. Tomoyo then had an idea and carefully placed Sakura onto her shoulder before she approached the closet. She scanned it from top to bottom. Most of what she saw were clothes, either old ones or outfits made by Tomoyo. Finally, she smiled as she found what she was looking for and pulled out a white and blue doll house.

It was one that Sakura showed her when they were younger children. Tomoyo opened it to reveal the insides of it, which contained several doll clothes, and a couple of dolls inside it; two boy dolls and one girl doll.

"Hmm...You only have one girl doll in here, Sakura." Tomoyo commented, as Kero hovered next to her and Sakura.

"I have no idea where the other girl doll is. It's been years since I played with them and the doll house." Sakura shrugged. She was then scooped up by Tomoyo who then placed her into the bedroom of the doll house, next door to the bathroom where the dolls and all of the doll clothes were placed.

Tomoyo then picked up the other dolls and placed them around Sakura who sighed, suddenly knowing what her friend had in mind.

"Continuing our diary of Sakura Kinomoto's adventures by only being two inches tall, we have her placed next to three dolls that she is the same size as them!" Tomoyo said, making up diary words for the video diary.

"Um, Tomoyo?" Sakura spoke up, embarrassed. "Can you not tell Syaoran about this?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't tell him." Tomoyo promised, before she grinned, "I can show him. He won't be jealous." making Sakura groan, while Kero landed inside next to her and the dolls.

"Don't forget me!" Kero called up.

"Oh yes, of course!" Tomoyo giggled, continuing the diary, "And you can see that Sakura is so small, Kero-Chan is three times bigger than her now! In fact, she can even ride on him!"

Getting the idea, Kero leaned forward which allowed Sakura to climb onto his back before he flew up into the air with his miniture friend as his passenger while she had to admit, it was a little bit of fun. Last time Sakura rode on Kero like this was three years ago. All the while Tomoyo was recording this preformance happily, as memories of seeing Sakura small briefly and she hadn't been able to record it at that time.

After a few minutes of flying, Tomoyo held out a hand as Kero then gently tipped Sakura downward so that she ended up falling straight onto her friend's waiting hand where she laid onto. As Tomoyo brought Sakura close to her chest and gazed down at her with a wide smile, she wanted the feeling of just holding her tiny friend in her hand and the feeling of just leaving Sakura so small to last much, much longer. Which disappointed her that Toya would be back tomorrow morning and Tomoyo knew that Sakura would have to return to her original size soon.

"I will always treasure this moment, Sakura. Being able to see and hold you." Tomoyo said, dreamingly.

"I'm glad to hear that...even though it's not easy being this way." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo then gripped Sakura so that she couldn't fall and to the latter's shock and Kero's surprise, Tomoyo carefully dropped Sakura into her other dress pocket, and quickly said, "Don't worry. I'm not taking you home with me...as much as I really want to."

"This is almost like when the Siege Card trapped us." Sakura commented, feeling awkward for being inside Tomoyo's pocket...one which unfortunately didn't have her Staff, while her friend viewed the camera towards where she was, opening the pocket a little so that she could be seen.

"As you can see, Sakura is so small she can even fit into my pockets and making it much easier to carry her with me wherever I go." Tomoyo said via diary mode.

"As much as this is getting a bit too far, why not put Sakura into a box?" Kero half-jokingly suggested.

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed, having overheard what Kero just said.

Much to the Cardcaptor's dismay, Tomoyo gleamed in delight as she agreed with Kero before carefully scooping Sakura out from her pocket, clutching her before approaching Sakura's desk once again before putting down the camera and then opened up a smallish box about the size of a book, before carefully dropping Sakura inside it.

"G-Guys!" Sakura called out, but she was ignored, while Tomoyo filmed this moment.

"So many ways for Sakura to fit into places no person could before, one must find a way to try them all." Tomoyo said happily, "And just a little bit of fun, we can easily close it so she can't get out!" as she and Kero both laughed half-manically, making Sakura sweat nervously.

"You're not serious!" Sakura protested.

Kero shrugged, "It's only for a little bit."

To demostrate to the camera, Tomoyo smiled at the nervous Sakura before the former lowered the lid, closing the box and then latched the lock shut, trapping Sakura inside, while Tomoyo recorded all of this.

"Tomoyo! Kero-Chan! Hello?" Sakura called out while pounding against the wall inside the box she was currently locked in. She then stumbled and fell onto the box floor when the entire thing moved all over the place like an Earthquake, which was Tomoyo who gently picked it up with both hands and sighed contently.

Despite the urge to just pack things up and take Sakura home in her current size, Tomoyo resisted before she placed it gently back onto the desk and opened the box once more, and like the first and second time in holding her mini-friend, clutched her and brought her close to her face once more.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Sakura." Tomoyo apologuised.

"Me too." Kero nodded in agreement.

Despite still being rattled with nervousness, Sakura shook her head, saying, "It's okay. It just startled me." before she tried to pull herself free from Tomoyo's hand, but while the grasp wasn't tight or painful, it was a bit uncomfortable and much too strong in her current height.

"I think we've had enough of Sakura being small. As much as it's fun to have her this way, we can't keep her like this forever." Kero spoke up, finally deciding that it was time to call it quits.

Despite the flash of disappointment, Tomoyo nodded in agreement before bending low and gently placed Sakura onto the floor, before handing her the Staff, much to Sakura's relief.

After her two friends stepped back, Sakura then chanted, "Mini-Card, Reverse the Spell!" since to her surprise, even the Card had shrunk with her. After hitting it, the magic came flying out and swirled around Sakura like a whirlwind. Sakura then slowly grew bigger, until she was back to her normal size. As soon as Sakura stopped growing, Tomoyo hugged her friend happily while Kero hovered over.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Kero said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, happily.

"Even though you were happy to see me tiny too, right?" Sakura giggled.

"True, but no matter what size you are, you're my best friend!"

Sakura smiled and nodded, though she was more than happy to be back to normal. Though she had to admit, this shrinking experience wasn't as bad as the two previous times and she had been safe in the hands of her best friend...literally!

Even so, the quest to figure out how to restore the Sakura Cards, capture more mysterious Clear Cards and figure out the mystery of her dreams of the cloaked figure continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the former Eriol residence that Akiho now lived with her caretaker, the young girl herself was just finishing reading up Alice in Wonderland book she burrowed before putting away and sighed.

"I wonder how Alice could cope in being so small?" Akiho wondered to herself, before shaking her head, as she said, "I don't think I'd be able to."

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
Cardcaptor Sakura-Clear Card Arc.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's very silly, but I just love shrinking stories, especially when it comes to a couple of my favorite characters who go through the experience. While I am a bit disappointed that none of the Cardcaptors English Cast returned for the new Anime(not that I'm surprised), the new serious so far is good and I do hope that both the Sakura Cards return to normal, regain their powers and that Akiho is not an Antagonist, because I really like her so far.**

 **It's the other new character Yuna D. Kaito that I find suspicious(I only found out about him due to reading the Manga online). But who's the say? The series will run until June if some of the episodes are not delayed by a week or two.**

 **Anyway, hope this story was okay and I hope to see you all again in my other stories, including my still worked on projects. See you later!**


	2. Bonus Chapter

_**Sakura The Mini Girl.**_

 _ **BONUS CHAPTER.**_

 **Author's Note: I know that you weren't expecting this, but this is just a bonus little chapter gift since I'm suffering writer's block again and I desperately wanted to either post a new story or update one of my other stories today as soon as possible. So, here's a little bit of more fun.**

 **WARNING: Contants spoilers of the new Anime. Another Warning: A few moments in this will be scary. If you wish to avoid it, now would be the time to leave.**

 **I do not own the rights of Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Following the days of the recent capture of the Spiral Card, Tomoyo had invited Sakura and Syaoran over to her house for a 'special' moment between the latter two. Kero had stayed home since he was in a gaming competition with Spindal over the video game they were playing online. Somehow luckily, Tomoyo's mother was out for the day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. So the trio met in her room and to Sakura and Syaoran's embarrassment, both were wearing new costumes done by yours truly.

In Sakura's case, she was wearing the same outfit she wore when she captured the Mini Card, while Syaoran was now wearing a rather good-looking Medieval villager's clothes that made him look like he just came out of a storybook. Tomoyo was again recording how good the outfits looked.

"This is perfect! It's almost like the real thing." Tomoyo said, delightly.

"You look great, Syaoran." Sakura praised at her new boyfriend who blushed.

"Y-You think so?" Her former rival-turned-friend-turned-lover asked, sheepishly. Sakura nodded to confirm it, which made Syaoran blushe even harder.

"Now for the next part." Tomoyo giggled, and somewhat almost evilly.

"Like what?" Sakura asked, blinking as she and Syaoran turned to face their friend.

What she said next shocked them both.

"As a personal request, and for a more cute moment between the two of you, Sakura-Chan, I want you to shrink yourself and be held in Syaoran's hand!" Tomoyo proclaimed.

"HOOOOEEEEE!?" Sakura shrieked, eyes wide in utter disbelief.

"C-Could you repeat that? Cards can't be used to play around with, you know!" Syaoran half-protested incredulously. Was Tomoyo completely crazy? She wanted HIM to hold a mini-ture Sakura in his hand?

Tomoyo nodded, "I know, but only just this once. Where else am I gonna get the opportunity?" before looking at the two with slight tearful puppy-dog eyes, "Pretty pleeeeeaaase?"

Sakura and Syaoran shared an uncertain glance, which was also a nervous one for a good reason: Sakura wasn't looking forward in being shrunk down to size again, and Syaoran worried he might accidently hurt his girlfriend. But still, seeing the look on Tomoyo's face told them that, given that they were alone, and she had even closed the curtains to make sure no one would even notice, made them both sigh in defeat. Plus, she did say just this once.

"...Okay." Both of them muttered in unison, much to Tomoyo's delight.

So, with slight hesitation, Sakura walked a few feet away from her friends and summoned the Dream Staff before chanting upon the Mini-Card she used shortly after capturing it. Like last time, the Card's magic worked and she and her staff shrank smaller and smaller until she was about the height of Syaoran's thumb.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he approached the now two-inch tall Cardcaptor as gently as he could, before bending on one knee.

"I'm fine. Never been this fond of being small, though." Sakura replied, a bit nervously due to everything being giagantic in her current size.

"Before we begin," Tomoyo spoke up as she knelt beside Syaoran, holding out a hand to Sakura, saying, "Please give me your wand, Sakura-Chan. It wouldn't suit the moment today and I want this to last before the day ends."

' _This is deja vu from the last time._ ' Sakura thought to herself, before groaning and reluctantedly placed her staff onto the waiting giant palm of Tomoyo who gently clutched it and stood up, before heading over to a small jewelary box on the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, blinking.

"Just putting Sakura's Staff in here for safe keeping. I mean, just in case." Tomoyo answered while placing Sakura's Wand into the box and closed it, and for the sake of it, locked it with a key before placing it into a drawer. "Now, Syaoran, grab Sakura like a Giant would."

"You gotta be kidding me." Syaoran groaned while Sakura flinched, nervously.

"Just think of it as a romantic movie between a giant and a maiden." Tomoyo said happily while beginning to record with her video-camera.

Seeing how none of them were getting out of this, Syaoran sighed before turning back to Sakura, saying, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"T-Thanks, Syaoran." Sakura somewhat shakily replied, and braced herself when Syaoran reached out and his massive hand scooped her up and engulfed her completely. Syaoran then slowly stood up to full height, mentally cringing at the fact that he was holding a tiny human in his grasp, and it happened to be his girlfriend of all people to do so. He opened his hand where Sakura was now sitting on his palm as she saw this before sighing in relief.

It wasn't the first time Sakura was held by Syaoran, but the last time, it wasn't even the real one. That had been one of the two fakes in the Wonderland Book Realm Sakura had been sucked and trapped into a couple years ago.

"Sorry about that." Syaoran whispered.

"That's okay. It was dark for a moment, though." Sakura said. She somehow felt a bit more relaxed, knowing that it was Syaoran holding her despite that he was a giant in her point of view now.

Tomoyo all the while was recording the moment and sighed happily. She then said to Syaoran, "Syaoran, you must now grasp Sakura who must struggle to pull herself free yet she can't."

Syaoran and Sakura flinched, before both of them softly groaned as they couldn't say no to this request. So, after a mumbling an apology to Sakura, Syaoran grasped her by the lower part of her body, only tight enough to prevent her from escaping his grip. Sakura had gasped while being caught off-guard at the sudden quick grip Syaoran did when he clutched her this way and it had admittedly been a bit too tightly and uncomfortable. Sakura then grunted as she, at Tomoyo's request, wriggled and squirmed to pull herself free, but the grip was very tight she couldn't even pull herself an inch out.

Syaoran, watching her like this and, finding himself smiling at how beautiful she looked in the costume and held in his grasp in her miniture size, unconsciously tightened his grip on her to keep her in his hand and to get the feel of her this day, savoring it.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried out, half-acting-half-literally. Now she couldn't even move her legs within Syaoran's huge fingers because they were held together so tightly her lower part of her body was immobile.

"Okay, now put Sakura in a box and lock her in." Tomoyo happily directed, much to the embarrassment and slight dismay of her two friends, but they had to comply.

Sighing, and mumbling another apology to Sakura, who resumed her 'acting' to try and escape his grasp, Syaoran approached the nearest box which was on the small table which, seeing how it was empty with red padding inside, was cleared out by Tomoyo who had planned this from the beginning. He gently dropped Sakura inside the box where she landed with a soft 'omph' before looking up with a slightly scared expression.

"...You're mine, now." Syaoran told her, deciding that this was part of the little movie of Tomoyo's. He then closed it on top of Sakura and then locked it, trapping her inside. All the while Tomoyo recorded this moment, her eyes twinkling in excitement, knowing that her friends were doing this and that her best friend was again this small, locked up in a box with no escape, and in her own home.

Syaoran placed a hand on top of the box and rubbed it slowly with the knowlage that his tiny girlfriend was locked up in there and her only way out is for him to unlock and open it from the outside.

"To make things more interesting for this movie, you should put the box into one of the cabinets. I mean, it is how most giants in movies do with their captives." Tomoyo giggled, and something in her eyes told Syaoran that she wasn't moving until he did what she wanted for the sake of recording.

From inside the box, Sakura couldn't hear much as the noises from outside were muffled due to being locked and trapped inside. She glanced around in the near pitch-black dark of her surroundings. From floor to walls, it was soft padding of fabric with white stuffings inside, and the ceiling was hard wood.

"It feels really weird to be in a needle-thread kit box. Nothing like when the Siege Card captured me, Tomoyo and Kero-Chan." Sakura said to herself. "I sure hope it won't last lon-AAH!" She cried out when she felt the entire box move like an Earthquake, causing her to tumble and fall into a sitting position. She somehow felt the box move in the air. "What's going on!?"

Syaoran had picked up the box with both hands as gently as possible and then approached the cabinet which Tomoyo had opened already while she giggled, recording the entire thing. He then gently placed the box on the top shelf with Sakura still captive inside and with a reluctanted sigh, he closed it, with her fully unaware that she was now trapped in the cabinet within the box she was currently stuck in.

"I'm not really sure this is such a good idea, Tomoyo." Syaoran spoke up while standing straight, gazing at his girlfriend's best friend. "She's most likely wondering what's going on while we ended up trapping her in there."

"Don't worry. We're not keeping her in there forever." Tomoyo said as she stopped recording for the time-being. "I just wanted to have this moment between you and Sakura. We can let her out now, in fact."

Recovering from her unexpected ride, Sakura sighed in relief before wondering aloud, "What just happened? Were they picking me up inside here?" before flinching and whimpering at the very scary thought that she might be trapped in here for a very long time.

' _You're over-reacting, Sakura! They'd never force you to stay this way._ ' Sakura scolded herself in her mind.

Relieved for that part, Syaoran wasted no time in taking the box out of the cabinet and placed it onto the self above it, before unlocking and opening the box, Sakura looking up after another but shorter unexpected ride. She cringed before closing her eyes as Syaoran's hand swallowed her up once again as he scooped her up and held her in his hand, opening it and gazed down at her very small form.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked, after opening her eyes and sighed in relief.

"It's a long story." Syaoran shrugged a little. He then blushed a little when Sakura had stood up and the next thing he knew, she was hugging his thumb, and now that she was in his palm, Sakura was actually an inch or two, maybe two and a half shorter than he originally thought, and she closed her eyes lovingly.

This made his heart leap, his face going all red. He then smiled and gently rubbed her with his extended finger to return the affection. This made Sakura moan happily, somehow enjoying the moment.

They then realised, much to their embarrassment, that Tomoyo was recording again and she beamed happily at the moment of the couple. Syaoran flinched as his face grew hot red and nearly dropped Sakura who cried out in both embarrassment and alarm at being recorded like this. Syaoran reacted quickly and clutched her to preevent Sakura from falling off, this time pinning her arms to her sides and squeezed her tightly for a moment before he loosened it slightly to stop allow air in Sakura's lungs.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura!" Syaoran apologised, thinking that he hurt her.

"I-it's okay. I'm fine, really." Sakura giggled, both nervously and in embarrassment. Her boyfriend then loosened his grip even more which allowed Sakura to pull her arms free and she began to pull herself out, but was caught by surprise again when he unexpectedly tightened his grip, but that was due that she nearly slipped through and would've fell onto the ground had he not done so. Still, and with Tomoyo recording again as she made no announcement ot end this 'movie-making', Sakura realised that Syaoran wasn't fully letting her go anytime soon.

So she resumed in trying and failing to pull herself free. Sakura was held so tightly in Syaoran's clutches she couldn't move any further. She was then drawn very close to his face and she stilled with wide eyes for a moment, her heart pounding at how close she was. Part of her wondered, very, very, nervously, that Syaoran was going to gobble her up and that she'd be trapped in his mouth. Fortunately, the other part of her was more true because he had her close to his cheek. Smiling, she leaned against it in her way of trying to hug him, feeling how smooth his skin was.

Syaoran smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his shrunken girlfriend's tiny hands and face against his cheek. Not even minding of Tomoyo capturing this moment on camera...

Until Tomoyo sighed happily. This startled both Syaoran and Sakura who both cried out in alarm, but fortunately, Syaoran still held a tight grip on Sakura who flinched when he tightened his grasp on her even more that was starting to hurt a little.

"I didn't mean to ruin the moment, but you two looked so happy like that." Tomoyo apologised. She then sighed in sadness as she admitted, "I wish Sakura could stay like this for a very long time so this would never end."

"Uh, no offence, Tomoyo, but I'd prefer to be big again at some point." Sakura muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, having Sakura this small is admittedly great, but I prefer her to be normal size too." Syaoran added, continuing with seriousness, "Besides, there are strange things happening out there and anything could happen."

"That's true." Tomoyo sighed, before requesting, "Put Sakura onto the cabinet here and lean next to her so I can capture that moment too."

Confused at first, Syaoran did as requested, gently placing Sakura down in front of Tomoyo's childhood toys of dolls, before having his arm over and around on the shelf, and then leaned against it, his face close to her tiny form to keep her from running off. This didn't faze Sakura for once, as she smiled to the camera with her boyfriend who did the same.

' _Perfect_.' Tomoyo thought, smiling happily.

Eventually before sunset, Sakura returned to normal size and the first thing she did was hug Syaoran who held her in his arms as long as he was able, very relieved that she was back to normal as was Tomoyo, who, secretly, wanted to do this again or something similiar. Because she had many ideas to have fun with Sakura in her very small size.

She may not be able to keep her as her possession, but at least she had recordings and photos of Sakura being tiny to remember by, and while Tomoyo only showed it to Sakura and Syaoran, and occassionly Meling via video call or visit, she couldn't wait for the next time she would have Sakura shrink herself again.

BONUS CHAPTER END.

* * *

*Leave it to Kero-Chan!*

As the intro scene faded away, Kero very enthusiactically spoke out to the audience began narrating, "Hey, hey, everybody! Today, we first look at Sakura-Chan's new Battle Costume which resembles to the one she wore three years ago."

The screen then lit up to reveal the costume sheet of Sakura's outfit that she wore to capture the Mini-Card, as Kero continued, "The entire outfit made her look like she just walked right out of a movie of Alice in Wonderland; all versions of the Disney franchise."

The screen then showed the moment of Sakura being held by Syaoran when the former was shurnk down to size, with Kero continuing, "And who can resist in Sakura being smaller than even me!?"

He then frowned as the screen behind lit up again, this time showing...many stills of Sakura still being very small; first was her inside a bowl of soup which Syaoran was holding, then as the screen swipped to show another, each swipe showed Sakura now being scooped up in a spoon with Syaoran raising her up, closer and closer to his mouth-all part of Tomoyo's fun-and with his eyes closed but mouth wide open, with Sakura both pretending to be nervous and being nervous for real, right inside it.

The next picture then showed Syaoran's mouth closed and the spoon halfway inside which meant that he just gobbled up Sakura in the soup and the next one showed him gulping, indicating that he'd actually swallowed her up!

"I wouldn't have recommended that kid being the one with her, though, even if the entire thing of him eating her was fake, those moments would've been very convincing if Tomoyo hadn't showed up with Sakura in her hand." Kero continued, shaking his head with a shrug.

True to his word, the next and final picture of the day still showed Syaoran enjoying the soup, but Tomoyo stood in front of the camera while still having enough room for him to see, and Sakura in her hand this time, save and sound.

"But still, perfect fit for a horror movie, right?" Kero shrugged with a smirk.

 _Tap-Tap-Tap!_ Suppi had squibbled the notebook that said, _**YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOW THAT DELETED SCENE!**_

"Well, that's it for how! Tune in next time, same time, same place next week!" Kero concluded while not paying Spinel any attention, going up to the camera and saying for the final time, "See you later!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is definitely the end of this little fanfic. This idea had been nagging at me for a little while and I just couldn't resist. In the meantime, see you later in my other stories if and when I'm able to.**


End file.
